


Lewd and Lascivious

by Nothing_Sorrow



Category: Death Note
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Language, F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_Sorrow/pseuds/Nothing_Sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a fugitive, she a decorated Agent. When their paths violently collided neither could have foreseen the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lewd and Lascivious

Mello lay curled on his side, knees drawn up as he twisted in pain, groaning and muttering soft curses. Halle had gotten lucky, and now as she pulled herself up onto her knees she saw just how close he had been to retrieving her dropped gun before getting that perfect shot of connecting her knee with his groin.

Out of breath and sore from their scuffle she took possession of the firearm, aiming it at him as she crawled over to him. She was bleeding from a laceration above her eye and her shoulder ached, had she known the teen fought as well on the ground -if not better than- as he did standing she never would have tackled him.

"Okay you little prick."

Fetching the cuffs from her back pocket and with a knee to the his back she roughly forced one than the other hand behind his back, snapping the stainless steel cuffs around his wrists. She checked to make sure that they were tight before standing, and supporting him helped him to his feet.

She led him over to her car, slamming him face first against the hood. Her elbow dug into his lower back as she leaned down, speaking next to ear.

"You're under arrest."

"Mind telling me for what?"

Halle could smell the cheap booze on his breath and wrinkling her nose in disgust she pulled back. Flipping him around, and marching him to the back of the car, she slammed him against the side so that he faced her. She brought her forearm across the blonds throat, pressing him against the car.

"You are in no position to ask questions Mello."

He spit in her face, "Bitch."

She wiped the saliva from her cheek, calmly unclasping the holster on the back of her belt that held her stun gun. Drawing the hand held device, she deactivated the safety, and pressing the trigger pressed it against the exposed flesh between his trousers and vest. The voltage was low, put still useful in its ability to inflict pain.

"God damn it you cunt." He screamed once the electric crackle ended.

She gave him another another quick jolt, a self satisfied smile forming as he yelled. She gripped his chin, "The next shock will be to your balls. Now shut up and behave."

She took a couple small steps back, running her limited options through her head. She knew that she should radio Stephen, have him come conduct a physical search of the suspect- but she had lost her radio as they had struggled, and she wasn't about to go look for it. Besides the other Agent may be busy securing the arrest the other fugitive.

"Shit." she muttered, looking him over. His vest was undone and exposing his smooth sinewy chest, and his leather trousers were tight enough that she doubted he could conceal a weapon. At least not a gun, she reminded herself that a knife could easily be hidden.

"Problems officer?"

"It's Agent, and no."

He was leaned against her car, the muscles of his upper arms flexed as he struggled against the handcuffs, a metal clanging echoing as they hit off her vehicle.

"Please don't scratch the paint."

He snorted, rolling his eyes in irritation, but didn't comment back right away, instead his eyes traveled over her body, his eyes paused on her breast, smirking as she pulled her jacket closed. He licked his lips, a slight tilt of his head as he looked up, holding her stare. He quirked a brow, and smacked the cuffs off the car again.

"Whatcha gonna do? Electrocute me again? Tsk tsk, I think someone needs a refresher course on police brutality."

"You think you're so smart. Think you have the system figured and beat huh?"

He shrugged, "Perhaps. But then again I'm not the one thinking of breaking procedure here." He smiled smugly. " So, you call someone to come frisk me, or we just gonna stand here all night and chat?"

She returned his cocksure stare, returning the stun gun to it's holster as she spoke. "Spread 'em."

"Yes, ma'am. It's usually me saying that to the little ladies," He deadpanned, steeping forward and spreading his legs. " kinda hot hearing a woman say it"

She spread the sides his vest visually inspecting underneath before patting down the outside of it. She moved onto the waist band of the trousers, fingers searching just underneath before moving on lower to his hips. She worked quickly, never meeting his gaze as she thoroughly patted down both legs. The only area she had not dared check were upper inner thighs and crotch. As she stood there contemplating the possible ethical and professional ramifications of violating procedure he flashed her an impish smirk.

"Afraid of finding the real weapon? Or you just too prim and proper to feel up the junk of a strange man.?"

"Prim and proper? No. And you are not a man. You are nothing more that arrogant teenager. A little boy playing at being a man. "

He bit his lower lip, "Ah but I am not a little boy. Now if you're brave enough to continue this, I'll be a gentleman and warn you. I'm hanging to the left."

Halle took a deep breath, and ignoring her unease at the whole situation continued frisking him, starting with his right inner thigh. She hurriedly continued in her searching, her fingers just brushing along the the leather over his crotch. True to his word, she encountered his cock as she began searching left. She kept her eyes focused on his, as she felt along the outline of the shaft.

His smile grew wider as she gasped, he was starting to harden under the handling. And if the partial erection that he had was any indication, he was quite endowed. And although disgusted by the display of arousal she kept her hand in place, not even twitching as she felt him becoming harder.

"Like I said. Not a little boy. Now feel free to conduct a visual inspection. Wouldn't want ya to miss anything."

His remark and its crude insinuation of it pulled her out her trance. Glaring, she removed her hand, giving a hard flick to his dick.

"Fuck.."

Halle grabbed his arm, guiding him towards the back of the car, and after fumbling with the handle of the door, opened it; pushing him into the back seat. She snickered as he hit his head, cursing her out for the rough handling.

"Don't be a baby Mello."

"You flicked my cock."

"Yeah, and I could have used the stun gun on it instead. Now sit tight. I'll deal with you in a minute."

She closed the door, shaking her head in amusement as he immediately fell to his side, and rolling onto his back began kicking at the window. She leaned against the trunk of the car, gathering her thoughts when she heard the distinct sound of static followed by the calm voice of Agent Stephen Loud

"Matt's in custody."

Picking up the radio, she sighed. "He give you any trouble?"

"Shit went calmly. Helped that he was stoned out of him mind. You manage to apprehend Mello?"

"Lucky you. Yeah. The son of a bitch made the mistake of running into a dead end ally." She held the radio near the rear driver side window. Mello in his determination was still kicking at the window, the heavy thumping of the soles of boots connecting with reinforced plexiglass punctuated with profanity. "He's a real charmer too."

"Sounds like it. I'm on my way back to headquarters now. You want to swing by and collect you two?"

"No. You go on ahead. I'll be fine. Car has a cage. Just have Agents Carter and Dunleavy meet me outside. I have a feeling this one is gonna put a fight up the whole time."

Stephen chuckled, "Affirmative. See you in twenty."

Halle clicked the radio off, pounding her fist against the window as she walked toward the front. "Keep it down back there."

"I gotta piss."

"It can wait."

"Unless you want me to piss in your car."

Sighing in frustration, and against her better judgment she opened the backdoor. She was taken off guard as she bent over to help him sit up, he had slipped the cuffs some how and quickly grabbed her shoulders. Before she could react he head butted her, the top part of his forehead connecting with her face. The force was enough to knock her back, sprawling on ground just outside the door. As she struggled to get up, he kicked her. The sharp pain of the heel of his boot connecting with the side of her head the last thing she was aware of before slipping into unconsciousness.


End file.
